1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide adjuster for use in adjusting the position of an automobile seat in a direction longitudinally of a vehicle body and, in particular but not exclusively, to a reinforcing structure for a slide adjuster having a seat belt anchor mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some automobile slide adjusters include a seat belt anchor, and such slide adjusters have a predetermined strength so that when a large load is applied to an upper rail from a seat belt through the seat belt anchor, the upper rail may not be separated from a lower rail.
In some automobile slide adjusters, a stopper attached to a front portion of the upper rail is held in contact with a leg of the lower rail, while a striker secured to a vehicle floor is inserted in a recess defined in a rear end portion of the upper rail.
Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-297327
However, if the former slide adjuster is incorporated into a one-box car or mini van, a truck or the like, in which the distance between the floor and the seat is relatively short, various component parts constituting the slide adjuster must have an increased thickness to ensure a predetermined strength, resulting in an increase in the weight of the slide adjuster.
On the other hand, the slide adjuster as disclosed in Document 1 cannot be applied to a seat such as a driver's seat or a seat next to the driver, the position of which can be appropriately altered depending on a seat occupant.